This invention relates to a transmitter antenna attachment, and more particularly to an attachment containing a fluorescent lamp which is mounted on a transmitter antenna and lights when the transmitter is activated.
Citizen band radios have become immensely popular, and are being installed on thousands of vehicles around the country. Although most such units have indicator lights indicating that the system is on, the operator will have no assurance that he is transmitting with sufficient power unless he receives an answer to his transmission. It would be desirable to provide a very simple and inexpensive means for indicating that the transmitter is operating properly without providing elaborate electrical circuitry for this purpose and without utilizing the power supplies of the vehicle for such purpose. It would also be desirable to provide such an indicator which would add a decorative touch to an otherwise unattractive antenna.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and novel transmitter antenna attachment which is simple to attach to the antenna, and which is relatively inexpensive.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel transmitter antenna attachment in the form of a fluorescent lamp which is illuminated when the transmitter is activated without utilizing a direct source of power from the motor vehicle on which it is mounted.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a transmitter antenna attachment which adds a decorative touch to an otherwise unattractive antenna.